


In Case of Emergency

by a_big_apple



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Brothers, Car Accidents, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets a call he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“Shhhh, it’s okay, Timmy. I got you.”](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18538) by Kaciart. 



He wasn’t expecting this call. He’s always prepared, somewhere in the back of his mind, for a call from Babs on the emergency channel, or for Clark to show up with that look on his face that means he’s bringing bad news, or the land line at the Manor to come up on his cell, with a not-so-stoic Alfred on the other end. But the police? A drunk driver? Emergency contact? 

He’s too surprised to really be worried, until he shows up at the scene and a uniform he used to work with says “Grayson?” and then “Didn’t know you had a brother,” like that’s the most surprising part of the evening. 

Then Dick spots Tim, sitting in the back of an ambulance with his legs dangling, wrapped in a blanket and staring into space. “Was he hurt?”

The uniform shakes his head. “Couple’a scratches, that’s it. A little shocky, though. Might need a stitch or two, but he wouldn’t let the EMTs touch him.”

“Thanks,” Dick says, and manages a smile. “I’ll take it from here.”

As he crosses the distance to the ambulance, he takes in Tim’s mussed hair, the scratches on his face, the newly-torn knee of his jeans. He _does_ look shocky, though some of it might be an act—Tim’s very good at pretending to be a normal teenager and not a guy who faces life-and-death situations with a cool head on a nightly basis. Still, out of the Robin suit and wrapped in that blanket, he looks…young. 

Younger, when he spots Dick coming and stands. There’s a wobble in his legs that’s hard to fake.

“I dented the Redbird,” he says, and it’s finally clear from his tone that the shock is genuine. Dick crosses the remaining distance between them and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay. We can fix it.”

Tim grips his shirt with trembling hands. “The other driver. He…they took him straight to the hospital. He wasn’t conscious.” He swallows hard, and his voice is watery when he speaks again. “They said he was drunk. I didn’t…I just didn’t even…I should have been paying more attention.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay. We’ll get someone to keep tabs on him, make sure he gets a good doctor.”

“I was just…I was just coming to see you, I’m sorry—” Tim mashes his nose into Dick’s shoulder.

Dick has to resist the urge to just pick him up and carry him away right then and there. Instead, he does what he can; tucks his little brother closer against his chest and waits for the uniforms to tell them they can go.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Timmy. I’ve got you.”


End file.
